The Blessed Babes
by ksg814slash
Summary: The family converges on Britin in the new year to meet Brian and Justin's newest arrivals. Past mpreg. Fluff.


**A/N: Happy 2014, guys! This is quick follow-up to a one-shot I wrote years ago, "Thankful For". Just a short little idea of (past) mpreg fluff that hit me toward the end of the holiday season we're coming out of. I'm not religious, but, from time to time, I do get lured by those stories and interpretations of how the Three Wise Men met baby Jesus at Christmas. There's so much reverence and awe and good costumes… and gifts! Naturally, that screams "Brian & Justin!" Anyway, hope you like and maybe smile =).**

**Disclaimer: Underlying characters and plot used are from the series, not owned by me. Post-513 creations are self-imagined possibilities of a fan in love with the realness of history's best fiction couple.**

**The Blessed Babes**

Over the hills and mountains, by way of the freshly cleared highways, the familiar cars enter through Britin's gates. They drive up the winding cobble stone path, anchored by abundant mounds of sparkling snow and rich, towering evergreens, all pristine and calm as though even nature is celebrating the triumphant news.

One by one, the cars circle the iced over front fountain and park behind each other right by the front door. Soft white icicle lights arranged in designs of angels and stars illuminate the frame of the mansion in the clear, cold night. Feet exit quickly into the startling cold that taunts them on their way to the main door; hands laden with meticulously wrapped gifts and fragrant foods slam car doors shut in a symphony. Always at the helm, Debbie leads the group up the few marble steps between the gilded pillars to the glass and oak double doors where they enter without further announcement. They are guests who are long expected.

Inside, the heat of multiple lit fireplaces and flawless insulation welcomes everyone to enter deeper and shed their holiday-fancy layers. They move further on, into the home of fine decor, where a pine tree scrapes the ceiling near the grand staircase, branches outstretched in the finest jeweled ornaments. Shoes echo on marble as they pass the chef's kitchen, only taking a small moment to deposits what food they brought then continue on to the main living room where the love and heat feel most intense—the place where the reason for their trip will be found. And there, in the center of the sage colored walls covered in brass-framed portraits, just under the elaborate hanging chandelier, stand two bassinets. Brian and Justin are at the heads with two-year-old Alexus between them. Everyone comes to hush, resting their piles of gifts at their feet where the plush earth tone rug lay.

"We've arrived, even before the storm allowed. The trip was treacherous and unending but, behold, we bring gifts of glad tidings for the new blessed babes and the first born who began the tradition of blessings here. Let us receive them," Debbie requests with a smile and slight bow of her head.

Justin sets Alexus on her feet, straightening the glorious bow on her ruby red, gold-trimmed velvet dress. She toddles to the shiny boxes of presents all left to her care, barely distracted by the sea of arms wanting to hug and kiss and hold her. Justin reaches into one bassinet, ever so gently, so soundlessly, picking up a bundle swaddled in a blanket of sapphire and gold cashmere, with a matching hat over its head. The armful of wrinkles and closed eyes is laid in the crook of Debbie's left arm, "We introduce to you Bentley." His identical other half, though wrapped in the emerald to his sapphire, is placed in her other arm by Brian, who looks every bit the part of a proud parent still recovering from giving birth only days before, "And Benz."

As twenty tiny fingers move and four eyes open to stare up at their new admirers, Debbie cries over the priceless gifts she cradles to her chest, "Joy to the world and peace of the most high." The room crowds around Debbie, the bundles, and Brian and Justin, exalting in unison: "Glory, glory, glory," an expression of celebration for the new ones who are finally here.

"We were nervous no one would make it here. The storm nearly trapped us getting Brian to the hospital in time," Justin pulls up the sleeves of his eggplant sweater and makes the rounds, smiling and hugging everyone now that their precious treasure has been revealed. "It would have sucked to begin a new year with them at home and unable to meet their family."

"I told you, you underestimate them, Sunshine. Where there's a Debbie there's a way," Brian slowly eases down on the regal antique loveseat, padded with extra cushions for his comfort. His silver and black sweater hugs his tall frame while camouflaging the extra pudge of his not-fully deflated midsection. However his recent pregnancy may have changed his body, he is styled as stunning as always. "You should listen to me more often."

"Listening to you got us three kids under the age of three."

"Technically the stripper-pole installed in our bedroom did that." Brian holds up a hand in defense at the room of exasperated eyes that turn on him. "Hey, I'm as shocked as you. I wanted it in there as a gift to myself; as you can see, the damn thing somehow sabotaged me."

Justin rolls his eyes, memories of a holiday dinner two years prior ruined by Brian's same lack of filter on this topic. He scoops up Alexus as she attempts to make off with a gift. "Where are you running off to, Allie-oop? Don't you want to show everyone your baby brothers and open these presents with us?" Justin kisses her face.

"Baby cry," Alexus points in the direction of said brothers and the entire room trumpets in laughter at the little daughter of Britin who will no doubt rule over the men of this estate mercilessly, in this new year and the many to come.


End file.
